Pasts are forgotten easily said then done
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: She lefted the Akatsuki with no trance lefted behind. What happens when two months later she incounters the person who had her leave? And how does her sister tie into anything. DeidaraxOcNot a good summary sorry.


Hiya Miko here, This is my first attempt at making a oneshot that I actually like. Not to sure if it's the best it can be. But I'd like to know from the people who read this. I don't care what kind of input I get back as long as it's to help me improve my writing skills.

Deidara: Miko-chan...Can I do the disclaimer or is Itachi.

Miko:-thinks- What if I want to do it?

Deidara:-pouts- Please.

Miko:Aww I could never say no to that face but I already have someone doing it.

Deidara/Itachi: Who????

Miko: Gaara-sama XD

Gaara: Miko-chan doesn't own any of the Naruto characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But Miko does own Kira, though Sora however belongs to Miko-chan's best friend.

Miko: Hope you enjoy this :D

* * *

Kira walked quietly through the vast halls of the Akatsuki's latests hideout. As Kira was walking past her favorite artist's room. She heard shouts coming from the room. Kira's curiouity got the better of her and she proceed to Deidara's door. As she got closer the shouts became louder. She still couldn't make out what the shouts were say. But the as her hand was about to reach the door to knock. The door flies open and a pissed looking Ash exits Deidaras room. Kira's eyes widen. Could Deidara and Ash been doing something behind those doors. Kira's heart shattered. She dashed down the empty halls. Tears stung her eyes as her aching heart beated faster and faster. Kira did hand seals as fast as she could.The poof Kira was erased from the Akatsuki's memories and there lives. And Kira was in Suna. 

**Two Months later**

Kira was working hard behind the corner of Suna's best weapon shop. Ever since Kira arrived in Suna, she revealed all the information that she had on the Akatsuki over her three year stay; in return for her to be able to live a "normal" life as a non shinboi. Kira was thinking back to her life at the Akatsuki. Man did she miss it, but that couldn't be helped. She had been living there for over three years. She gave up everything to go with Deidara. And it turned out he didn't really care about her. That made her heart shatter. Then he didn't even come after her when she knew that he had seen her before she took off down the hall. That was when she decided that she didn't want anyone to remember her being there. Her clans Kekkai Genkai allowed the user to make the oponent have memory lose and to feel like they are missing something. But the main purpose of the Dream Eater, was to haunt and steal information from a person. Hince the reason the Akatsuki wanted her to begin with.

Kira's manager had just releaved her of her duties and sent her home. Kira hestiantly walked out of the shop. She found it quite odd, that suddenly her manager would let her off of weok. She began to question it. But them up ahead Kira noticed smoke. Her eyes widen, 'had the Akatsuki finally come to take the demon from Gaara,' Kira asked herself. She then sprinted towards where the smoke was coming from. As Kira arrived to the location of the smoke. She stoped dead in her tracks. There in the flesh was the one who made her heart shatter. And he was the casue of the smoke. Kira started doing hand seals, she was hoping that she could distract Deidara and Sasori long enought to make a clone to get Gaara out of here before they got his demon. Kira did her final seal and shouted. "DARKNESS CONSUME" and a blanket of what appeared to be darkness consumed Deidara and Sasori. She sprinted towards her Kazekage as he was breathing heavily. " Are you alright, Lord Kazekage," Kira asked as she put Gaara's arm around her neck in hopes of supporting him. Just as Kira was about to turn and dash back to the village and get Gaara to a hospital. An explonsion caused her to stop. Once again, Kira's eyes widen in shock. "Hehe, pretty inpressive trick girlie. But not good enough," Deidara says as he sends a clay bird towards Kira and Gaara. Kira does the only thing she could think of and that was the transportation jutsu that she used two months earlier. Kira did the hand seals super fast, but instead of her going she sent Gaara instead. To keep him out of the Akatsuki's hands. The clay bird gets to Kira and explosed. She goes flying back 20 feet. Her back comes in contact with the sandy desert really hard. Kira coughs up blood. Her eyes dialet, and a sick grin comes to her face. "Tsk,Tsk, Tsk. You shouldn't have done that you sorry exuse for an Artist," Kira says sadisticly.Kira's evil laughter fills the desalent desert. Deidara and Sasori's eyes widen. Kira begins to do hand seals once again. An eeire wind picks up the sand and the two Akatsuki memebers cloaks move along with the wind. Deidara and Sasori are consumed in a ball of darkness. Kira laughs. **"Hmm. This is what you get. I gave you my HEART and you threw it out the window. So now your punishment is gonna be to live your worst nightmare over and over again untill I see fit to let you go," **Kira says as she does more hand seals and screams erupt from the balls of darkness.

_[[Deidara's NIGHTMARE from his point of view_

_I was sitting outside the waiting room of the local village's hospital. ---was gving birth to our baby. I was so excited. After about 3 hours of waiting. I see many nurses and doctors swam to ---'s room. I start to panic. I try to go in the room, but the doctors keep me out. As the door closes in my face. Many things fly through my mind, as I begin to pace back and forth outside the door. Finally after another hour, a nurse comes out. I go up to her. "What's wrong," I ask her, she appears to be sad. She looks down then looks me dead in the eye. " I'm sorry but we lost your wife. --- didn't have to will to live after giving birth to your daughter." The nurse says. My eyes widen and tears start forming in my eyes. "NO" I scream and fall to my__knees. 'This can't be happening,' I think to myself._

_[[End Deidara's POV and NIGHTMARE_

[[Kira watching Deidara's NIGHTMARE. Kira's POV

My heart drops, as I calm down. After witnessing that NIGHTMARE. I feel regret. Then as I fall to my knees, my just then my nightmare jutsu drops. Deidara and Sasori look at me shocked. "K-Kira," Deidara says. I look up at him in surprise with tears falling from my eyes.. His eyes soften. 'He rememeber. how,'I ask myself. My eyes show all the shock that I'm in. Deidara staggers over to me. I back up slowly on my butt. "S-s-stay away from me," I say scaredly. As he gets closer. Fear runs through my body. Suddenly before Deidara gets any closer to me, he get's tackled to the ground. I watch with wide eyes as Sora beats the living crap out of him. "YOU WHORE STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER," Sora yells at him as she contiunes to beat the shit out of him. Sora continues to beat Deidara up as I sit there and watch. The more Sora hits him the more my heart hurts. 'Do I still have feelings for him, after he hurt me so bad?' I think to myself. I slowly start to stand. As I make sure that I have my balance I proceed in the direction of Sora beating up my favorite Artist. I place my hand on Sora's back. Sora looks at me, I shake my head no. "B-b-but he hurt you," Sora says trying to convice me to let her contiune. I look at her for a minute then deicde to say something. "He doesn't remember. So it doesn't matter. Let's go. NOW," I say and grab Sora and proceed back to the gates of Suna. In the distants I hear a faint. " I do rememer and I'm Sorry," but I just let it go. Just as Sora and I are about to reach the gate. Someone pulls me to them. My eyes widen in shock as I realize that I hit Deidara's chest. "Kira I do remember, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt like that."Deidara starts. I look up at him, he's looking down at me with tears in his eyes. My eyes widen as I feel a tear drop stain my cheek. " I would never intentionally hurt you. Ash was trying to black mail me. And at first I believed her, but then when she forced herself onto me, I realized that she was lying. Then before she lefted she must have realized you were out there. Because she slaped me, trying to make it seem something happened that didn't" Deidara said as he hugged me tightly crying in my hair. My heart flutters as Deidara finished his story. I believed him with all of my heart. I pulled away from Deidara and looked down. Tears falling from my eyes. 'How could I have so quickly jumped to conclusions.' I thought sadly as tears contiuned to fall from my eyes. Deidara pulled my chin up and kissed me deeply. I melted into the kiss and wraped my arms around his neck. As his arms droped to my wasit. I feel cotent and truely happy for the first time in 2 months. I smile as Deidara's tounge runs across my bottom lip wanting entrance. I shyly let him in. I feel him smirk at my reaction. After 5 minutes of kissing we pull apart, and I playfully punch him. He smiles.Our little moment is ruined when I feel a burning feeling on my right cheek. My eyes widen, as I see Sora putting her hand down and glaring at me. The look in her eyes said it all. She was pissed and was gonna hurt me or Deidara. "What the fuck. Why'd you slap you sister,"Deidara says angryly and steps infront of me, to sheild me from up coming hits/attacks from Sora. Sora stares at Deidara. Her expression then softens. Sora's past wasn't a walk in the park either. She had been through so many heartahces she couldn't accept the fact that Deidara really was telling the truth. Untill she saw him get all protective of me like that. I smile as Sora calms down. Then suddenly Deidara, myself, and Sora disappeared from the desert and now was in a cave. The cold air of the cave made me shiver, Deidara saw this and he wraped his arms around me sheilding me from the cold. I smile up at him. He smiles down at me. I see a figure step out of the shadows. I notice Sora tense up at the appearence of Pein. Pein notices Sora and his eyes barely unnoticeably widen then change right back to the normal cold distant looking eyes. "Ahh, I see you brought Kira back. As well as Sora.,"Pein says. I tilt my head to the side. 'How'd he know about Sora?' is the only thing I can not process. "Bastard," Sora says and dashes to attack Pein. Pein smirks and grabs Sora's arm, then they disappear.SORA," I shout as they disappear. I try to get out of Deidara's arms. He wont let me go. I look up at him confused. He shakes his head. "They have unfinished business to attend to." Deidara says. Completely confusing me. He smirks then picks me up bridle style and carries me towards what I assume is his room.

3 weeks later

I'm lazily laying on the couch watching t.v. I hadn't been allowed to go on any missions since I found out I was pregnant. It pissed me off though. Sora was laying next to me though, in the same position. Seems her and Pein knew each other "personally" and I wasn't aware of this. So now the Akatsuki has two moody bipolar pregnant women. Boy was the Akatsuki in for a surprise. Though the only thing that I've yet to understand is. How do Pein and Sora know each other in the first place. I know, me and Sora weren't that close growing up seeing as when our parents split, I was forced to go with my mother to Iwagakure while Sora was forced to go with our _father _to where I amuse was Suna. Seeing as that was were I found her. Though it's also amazing we remember each other. We hadn't seen each other since I was 6 and she was 7 . Now I'm 17 and she is 18, so 9 years. A lot has changed between us too. We are closer than ever. "So. Sora, something has been bothering me since we returned to the Akatsuki," I say as I sit up to pull my mid back length blue hair into pigtails. Sora looks over in my direction, then sighs. "Well I met Pein while I was on a mission back to our home village. I didn't realize that he was a missing nin or in the Akatsuki. But the Kazekage sent me to see if there was any remains of our clans home. Seeing as we just got word it was burned to the ground. We found it strange. So since I knew the place he sent me to find out what had happened.,"Sora said as she brushed her shoulder length blue hair out of her eyes. My blue eyes widen. Woah. That's kinda how me and Deidara met...

* * *

Miko: ehhhhh not sure if i should turn this into a two shot or turn it into an actually store. So message me what you think... 

Deidara. ummm Miko-chan...

Miko: hmmm-half dazed-

Deidara: ummmmmmmmmm you know your nee-chan might wanna help right.

Miko: -nods- Yea I know. I'm gonna ask her if she'd mind writing Sora's side, seeing as Sora is her character.

Deidara/Itachi/Gaara:ok

Miko: Well I'm done with this onto working on my Hiei story that I hope to publish soon.

Everyone: Ja ne


End file.
